


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Trapped in a post-apocalyptic future, Dean deals with Castiel's rejection. Heartfelt conversations between Sam and Castiel ensue. Rowena adds fuel to the fire.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Patterns and Demons





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

Dean pointedly ignored Castiel after they regrouped at the farmhouse. Castiel was quiet and withdrawn as Dean barked orders to the others. Rowena glared at him, and Sam having to referee before Rowena turned Dean into a dog. Castiel wandered towards some flowers with Dog as they packed the car.

After Sam placated Rowena, he walked over to Castiel as Dean did a once over of the engine to make sure it was still road-ready. Sam said quietly, "You ok, Cas?"

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm sorry I upset your brother."

Sam replied, "He was worried about you."

"You two probably should have returned through the circle, if you could. I fear now that it might be too late until the Spring. People have only ever gone in the early Fall or early Spring. It's a pattern. It is neither of those now." Castiel stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Sam whispered, "Dean doesn't get attached to people. It's not his way."

Castiel exhaled loudly, "That's the problem. I can't be what he wants."

"I think he wants to keep me safe from demons and my visions. I don't have the visions here. It could be safer."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "You truly think you'd be safer in a post-apocalyptic zombie world?"

Sam huffed a small laugh, "Yeah, ironic or something."

Castiel said quietly, "You know that I've known another version of you."

"Yeah. But you don't remember much."

"I'm remembering more and more bits and pieces, but none of it makes any sense. I think it ended badly. I also think I loved your brother." Castiel looked away. "I've been drawn towards him since I first saw you."

"Yeah, you can cut the UST with a knife," Sam agreed.

Castiel tilted his head quizzically, "UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension. You two just stare at each other and it's over. Can't get either of you to pay attention for at least fifteen minutes."

Castiel huffed a small laugh. "You and Rowena seem to have a bit of UST yourselves."

Sam looked embarrassed for a minute before saying, "I know she's a powerful witch. I'm just a 24-year-old guy. But I like her. I don't mean to."

"She likes you, but be careful, Sam. She's very old and has seen a lot. I fear she sees untapped potential in you that she'd like to tap."

Sam laughed, "I don't think you meant that to sound like it just did."

Castiel blinked at him. "I don't understand."

"That's probably for the best. Look, Cas, I think Dean has feelings for you, but he won't tell you…"

Castiel interrupted him, "He let his feelings be known last night. That's why he's angry."

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked at him, "What?"

"He kissed me last night, but I couldn't reciprocate. Sam, I remember another Dean. They are not the same person. They aren't interchangeable. Until I remember more, I can't do anything. It wouldn't be fair to either Dean."

Sam asked, "Are you worried about cheating on a guy with the same guy?"

Castiel frowned, "No. I know I hurt my Dean. I don’t want to hurt yours. I think I'm bad, Sam. I think I'm a bad friend. I think I've done terrible things, but I cannot remember. "

Sam put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and firmly said, "No."

"You cannot know that, Sam."

"I can and I do. You're good. Whatever happened, it was a mistake or wasn't your fault."

Castiel looked at Sam softly, "Thank you, Sam. I hope you are right."

Sam shrugged, "Of course I'm right. I'm the younger, smarter brother."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Rowena looked at Dean as he concentrated on the engine. She said conversationally, "It's kind of odd for you to ignore your angel boy after looking so hard to find him."

Dean grumbled, "He's found. We can continue trying to figure shit out now without any distractions."

"But he's a handsome angel and rather distracting. I don't think I've ever seen eyes so blue."

Dean shot an angry look, "You have been leading Sam on. You choose one of them, not both. If you hurt Sam, I've got a witch-killing bullet with your name on it."

"Oh no, I'm not interested in the angel for myself. I don't think I'm his type, dearie. You on the other hand…" She trailed off with a smirk.

"I'm looking for a way to kill demons. Sam seems to think we can find that here. He's not having headaches or visions so it's all good to me."

Rowena smiled coyly, "The reason we are in this dump in Michigan is that you cannot live without your angel. Don't be kidding yourself."

Dean snapped, "Shut up, Rowena." Castiel and Sam turned their faces to stare. Dean said in a quieter voice, "It's not like that."

Rowena looked at him with a pleased look, "It's exactly like that. Even if you and the halo aren't admitting it to yourselves it." Rowena hummed as she got into the backseat of the car.

Dean glanced over at Sam and Castiel. He closed his eyes tight for a moment and then took a deep breath. Dean knew what he wanted now. He also knew he couldn't have it. He took his turn at the ball and struck out. He'd get himself under control. He was used to seeing things that he wanted and couldn't have.


End file.
